Finding Freedom
by Annabethchasetheawesome2123
Summary: Percy Jackson: Captain of the Goode High Swim Team and the most popular guy at school. Annabeth Chase: A math nerd who just moved into New York from San Francisco. When an unexpected incident brings the two closer, what will happen? And will a certain red-head and football star get in the way? Find out in Finally Free. REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

Finally Free

New School, New Friends, New Beginning

Annabeth's Point of View

_Ring! Ring! _I yawn and stare at my grey alarm clock. 7:00. Perfect timing.

I'm Annabeth Chase. Daughter of the former world famous architect, Athena Chase. But ever since she died in a car crash, me and my brother Malcolm live with my step-mom Susan, and our dad Fredrick. I really miss mom, and I try to ignore Susan, and so does Malcolm. My step-brothers, Matthew and Bobby, love me and Malcolm so much. Even though they are Susan's sons, I love them with all my heart. Our family got smaller when Malcolm graduated from Goode High School and got accepted into MIT. Considering his knowledge, it was a no-brainer that he got into the best school in the United States.

"Annabeth sweetie! Breakfast is ready!" Susan called. As I walked downstairs, Susan was lecturing the twins about having proper manners at the table. "…make sure you eat cereal with a spoon, not with your hands!" she said. "Annie!" Bobby and Matthew yelled.

When Susan saw me, she sent me a fake smile and asked my to eat my cereal, which was warmly made. I know, I really should be nicer to her, but she really is annoying and sometimes embarrassing.

I ate my Frosted Flakes **(A.N. Don't judge. It's my favorite, so it can be hers too. I am the author, so I can do whatever I want! (Insert evil laugh here)) **, grabbed the keys, and turned on my Grey Mercedes Benz Hybrid. I waved bye to my family and sped off to Goode High School.

As I got on the street leading to my school, I saw a Blue BMW race past me. Being the nerd I am, I calibrated that he was driving 5 miles over the speed limit. When the red light flashed on, I opened my window and saw the driver. It was a teenage boy with raven wild hair and sea green eyes. He was muscular, but not too buff. When he saw me staring at him, he smirked and sped off. _Oh, nice going Annabeth. A cute boy catches you staring at him, _I thought.

After 15 minutes of thinking to myself, I finally reached a huge red building with the words _Good High School _engraved in gold. _Wow, fancy. _

I grabbed my bag, and headed into the school. As I walked in, I unlocked my grey iPhone and found the school map. _Office, next to _room_ 502, _I found out. When I walked in, someone said, "Hey, pretty girl. What's your name?" I turned around and saw a handsome boy with sandy blonde hair and sky blue eyes. _Great. Another pretty boy who will flirt with me. _"Annabeth. Now can you please move?" I answered, as he was blocking my way. "Fine, see you around, Sweetie!" He replied and strutted off. I almost giggled. _Strut? I never knew boys could strut. _

I went to Mrs. Hydra, the guidance councilor, who gave me my schedule:

**Name: Annabeth Chase ID Number: 4112345**

**Period 1: AP Mathematics**

**Period 2: AP English**

**Period 3: AP World History**

**Period 4: AP Physical Science**

**Period 5: Architecture**

**Period 6: Physical Education**

**LUNCH**

**Period 7: ** **Sketching/Drawing/Painting**

I was really pleased I had all AP classes. Wait until my father hears about this! As I floated in my dream world, I bumped into someone and fell on top of them. I looked down and saw raven hair and sea green eyes. Mr. Blue BMW.

**(So…..what do you think? Not bad for a start huh? Next chapter comes out….tomorrow! Also….how about some reviews?)**

**Question of the Chapter: Who was the spy in the Last Olympian?**

**(Shoutout for the correct answer!)Finally Free**

**New School, New Friends, New Beginning**


	2. Chapter 2: Percy POV

Finally Freedom

Punk, Environmental, Sea, and Death: The Perfect Friends

**Shoutout to JustInLoveWithFairyTail and imthebo0s75 for answering the question correctly. That's right, Silena was the spy in Last Olympian. Enjoy!**

Percy's Point of View

BAM! The girl who was checking me out earlier just crashed into me.

As she recovered from the fall, I saw she had blonde princess curls like a stereotypical Californian girl. The only thing that ruined the look was her grey calculating eyes. If you looked into them, she looked like she was deciding the best way to take you down in a fight **(A.N. This is Percy's original impression of Annabeth's eyes in the Lightening Thief)**.

After staring at her for what seemed to be forever, I looked up and saw she was standing up, straightening her clothes, when she saw me, and lent me her hand.

"Are you going to get up or not? Otherwise, I can leave." she said stubbornly. I got up, and shook her hand. "Hi, I am Percy Jackson. I haven't seen you around, are you new? What's your name? Where are you from…" I asked, bombarding her with questions.

"Slow down, aqua-boy," she interrupted, glancing at my swim jersey.. "The name's Annabeth Chase, and I just moved here from California. And I was wondering where AP Math in Room 804 is?"

"Uh…yeah. That is right next to Beginner Math, which is what I am taking. Follow me." I answered stupidly, knowing she was laughing behind my back when I said _Beginner Math. _**(A.N. Was Beginner Math a good choice for Percy?)**

As she followed me, I thought she would be a pretty good friend to hang out with. Considering G-Man, Pinecone Face, and Death Breath weren't bad.

"Kelp for Brains, are you going to keep staring at the newbie, or do you want me to take me to her class?" a girl called out.

I turned around and saw the one and only Thalia Grace standing behind me, with her favorite _Death to Barbie _t-shirt and black torn jeans.

As Annabeth giggled, my cheeks flushed red in embarrassment.

"Hey, what do you know, I have AP Math in Room 804 too!" Thalia said to Annabeth.

As the three of us walked to our classes, Rachel and her cronies stared at Annabeth walking beside me in pure jealousy. But when they saw me, they smiled and twirled their hair flirtatiously.

When we reached our classes, I said bye to the girls and invited Annabeth to sit with us at lunch. "You don't know anyone else, so what harm is it to sit with us?" I stated.

"The only con with sitting with us is seeing every girl in school staring at you with daggers in their eyes." Thalia said.

"Why?" Annabeth questioned.

"Well, my dear friend, you are hanging out with the popular guy in school, and for a nerd like you, you caught his attention pretty fast." Thalia answered while Annabeth and I both blushed.

As we parted, I reluctantly walked into Beginner Math as Mrs. Dodds started droning about quadratic equations.

**Sorry for the really short chapter. Since this week is spring break, I will update every day, twice! **

**Question of the Chapter: What is the name of Nico and Bianca's mother?**

**(Shoutout to correct answer!)**


	3. Author's Note: WATTPAD

**Hey guys! It's me. **

**I know long time, no see, bla bla. I am so sorry though. I spend most of my time on Wattpad, because my computer for some reason will not go on fan fiction. I am using my iPad. **

**Anyways I would really hope if you can check out my WATTPAD stories, as I posted this story there. I will be posting WAYY more often, because it's Summer! Link is down below and on my profile!**

**Wattpad: ** user/TEEN_BRAINIAC

Anyways, see ya there. Byeeeeee!


End file.
